Total Drama Reloaded
by personyoudon'tknow
Summary: "Chris here with season 5 of total drama! Yes, we are back at the island. Sadly, after I got out of jail I have some limitations on what I can do to them. A lot of the challenges will probably resemble a previous challenge; however, some will not. Will old grudges be resurfaced, will old friends be reunited, will old flames reignite? Find out on Total Drama Reloaded!"
1. Intro

**Well This is an into if no one is interested there is no point in continuing. As long as at least one person is interested i will continue this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

* * *

"Chris here with season 5 of total drama! Now that certain contestants have had time to heal and cool off we start our new season. Yes, we are back at the island. Sadly, after I got out of jail I have some limitations on what I can do to them." Chris sighs before continuing, "Anyways they get to keep anything that they can bring with them. I am not responsible if they lose it though. No direct tampering with the votes like Harold did in season 1. I have to give them cabins that are not about to break, Chef has to cook food that is semi-decent, and the only time that I can torture them is during the challenges. Well, I guess I have to make those extra hard. I also had to get rid of all of the toxic waste. A lot of the challenges will probably resemble a previous challenge; however, some will not. Campers have, like I said, had lots of time to think, sadly, off-camera. Will old grudges be resurfaced, will old friends be reunited, will old flames reignite? Find out on Total Drama Reloaded!"

(Theme song)

**"dear mom and dad I'm doing fine"**

Beth and Harold were watching Sam play his game when Dakota came and kissed Sam. When Dakota pulled away Sam was smiling.

**"you guys are on my mind"**

Mike was struggling with his personalities, but when Zoey grabbed his hand he stopped having trouble. Jo and Brick passed them while racing each other. Brick and Jo also passed Eva, who was holding up Noah up by the shirt collar, ready to punch Noah.

**"you asked me what I wanted to be"**

Courtney stared at the skull Duncan gave her on total drama island; then looked to the moon and stars longingly, the camera shifting to the sky with her gaze. The full moon really quickly went down and the sun came up.

**"and now I think the answer is plain to see"**

Dawn and DJ were meditating and the animals came out and let DJ and Dawn pet them. The animals ran in terror when Izzy came by swinging on her vine.

**"I want to be famous"**

Trent was playing the guitar with Gwen watching him. Cody ran past being chased by Sierra.

**"I want to live close to the sun"**

Justin, Lindsey, and Alijandro were tanning on the beach while Katie and Sadie were admiring Justin and Alijandro. Bridgette then surfed by them on a large wave with Geoff surfing behind her. Geoff wiped out and Bridgette went to help him. Geoff pulled her off her board into the water and they began making out.

**"Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

Heather walked onto the dock with her expensive dark purple and grey bags. She purposely tripped Tyler.

**"Everything to prove nothing in my way" **

Scott was watching Duncan carve on a tree when Fang tapped Scott on the shoulder. Fang smiled all of his teeth perfectly in place. Scott saw him and immediately started running.

**"I'll get there one day" **

Scott ran through the Mess hall with Fang still chasing him and briefly saw Owen eating all the food.

**"'Cause I want to be famous"**

Leshawna was playing Dance Dance Revolution in the arcade when Scott runs through, Fang still hot on his heels.

**"Nanana'nanaana nana nana" **

Fang seemed to decide Scott was not enough and started chasing all of the contestants.

**"I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous" **

They ran into a cabin. Scott was the last one in and closed the door in Fang's face. Fang hit the door hard and his tooth came out.

**"I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous" **

While Fang was unconscious The door slightly opened and Scott's hand came out and grabbed the tooth.

**[whistling to the theme]**

All thirty-two contestants were whistling to the theme song and sitting around the campfire. Chris suddenly popped up from behind them with a plate of marshmallows.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun" Chris finishes with a sinister look to the camera.

* * *

**Some of the contestants live in the same town and some don't so in the next chapter some New and Veterans will know each other(possibly… or not) and some won't. either way some of the people live in the same town thought I would point that out :] **


	2. The Contestants Arrive

**I'm sorry that i spelled Alejandro's name wrong and i will try to keep it spelled right for the remainder of the story.**

**flashbacks are typed in italics**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TD.**

* * *

" Ok now the arrivals will be here shortly in the meantime, all of the contestants are 18 now and the newbies are 17. I wish we could have brought all the contestants but the producers made the max limit 32. and- Oh wait I think I see one now!"

Just as Chris had said, there was a rather small boat pulling up to the island. DJ stepped out of it, his mama trailing behind.

"Now don't you go hurting my son like you did last seasons or you regret being born!" DJ's mama threatened before climbing back on the boat as it left.

"Ok, then… DJ feel free to stand over there and wait for the other campers." Chris said as a new boat pulled up, " and a newbie, here's Jo!" He was met with a stomp on his foot by Jo, "Yeouch! Ow! if you going to be this violent I'm dreading when Eva gets here!"

"Someone talking about me?" Eva asked as she just arrived.

"NO!" Chris said suddenly not wanting to invoke Eva's wrath- to late Eva had already kicked him full-force in the shin. Jo high fived Eva and she returned it.

"Your actually not so bad." Jo stated

"Your not that bad yourself." Eva agreed

Their conversation was interrupted when a new boat appeared, this one carrying Noah. Noah walked out and completely ignored Chris's screams of pain. Right when Noah stopped walking and pulled out a book, as if on cue, Izzy popped out of the water and landed on Noah's shoulders effectively knocking him over.

"Ugh!" Noah grunted as he went down. After the immediate shock and noticing Izzy was on top of him he promptly sarcastically said, "Would you get off of me now or am I going to be your human chair until the rest are here."

Izzy apparently not getting his sarcasm said, "Ooh! a human chair sounds nice, thanks for offering."

Noah just groaned in response and slammed his head onto the dock.

"Well that was interesting and probably going to get great ratings from the Nizzy fans" Chris stated sounding pleased, after he finally stopped cradling his abused leg.

"What!" Noah shouted and attempted to get up only to be blocked by Izzy.

"Hey you already told me you'd be a human chair Izzy never lets someone go back on their word!"

Noah groaned again louder and just said, "kill me now" before slamming his head on the dock yet again.

"What's going on here?" a girl's voice asked from behind Chris

"Gah!" Chris yelled and turned around to be face to face with Dawn, "Jeez Dawn don't do that again… Ever!"

"Oh sorry, by the way the next boat is coming."

As she said there was another boat coming. Heather walked off with her purple and dark grey bags and purposefully tripped Tyler who had come right after her. Another boat had dropped off Lindsey who quickly rushed to Tyler's side. "Wow three at once in three different boats, that was fast…" Chris commented.

from the next boat squealing was heard and everyone knew who was going to walk out. Katie and Sadie walked out of the boat and rushed over to where everyone else was standing and began to talk to each other about like how so totally cool it was to be back for another season. the next boat pulled up with a somewhat pungent odor. Owen came out and turned back to the boat complementing the beans they gave him. all that was heard in response from the ship was coughing and after the ship left dock it crashed and left everyone's eyes wide open, "Owen, I think you just crashed the ship…"

"oops…" was Owen's answer.

next boat had in it, Dakota who now looked mutation free and shortly after different boats dropped off Sam, Harold, Zoey, Brick, Trent, Cody, Geoff, Leshawna, Sierra, Mike, Beth, Justin, Alejandro, Bridgette, and Scott.

Next one out was Duncan "Dude how's the triangle going?" Chris asked.

"What triangle I'm not dating either of them right now, Gwen and I broke up." was Duncan's answer.

Gwen was next and she walked out of the boat and had an out loud discussion with herself on how Chris had somehow gotten her to come back here. Chris just held up a stack of papers and the discussion stopped.

"and last but not least…" Chris did not finish as his statement was not finished when Courtney walked out of the boat. Collective gasps were heard around the camp, as she was not in her usual attire, she had on a long-sleeved white button up top with a few of the top buttons undone, blue skinny jeans and black Converse. She had also dyed part of her hair electric blue. even more gasps were heard as she walked next to Gwen and wasn't trying to kill her. Another aditional set of gasps and shocked faces came up when Heather also walked over to them and wasn't glaring at Gwen and Gwen wasn't glaring at Heather.

-Confessional Cam-

|Chris| "Wow didn't see that coming but hey I'm not complaining, less hate mail to deal with between Gwen and Courtney fans. though I did sort of want to see a cat fight. Also I guess sadly there will be no more Gwen and Heather catfights... man I'm going to miss those"

|Sierra| I thought that Gwen, Courtney, and Heather being friends was a rumor, or some fanfiction. Wow I need to improve my gossip skills. I woun't let anything get by me anymore!

|Duncan| He just stood there with a very shocked look on his face.

|Bridgette| She had a look mirroring Duncan's

|Geoff| Whoa, DUDE did you see that!

|Gwen| You see, Courtney and I talked it out after TDWT and now we are friends again. I had almost forgotten how nice it was.

|Heather| She smirked at the camera. "Courtney, Gwen, and I all live in the same town and go to the same school. So I became friends with Courtney at the end of TDWT. Gwen became friends with her once they talked it out. I guess Courtney helped Gwen and I talk it out and helped us become friends. We're now known at school as the Amazon Trio. It's kind of nice to not be enemies with a few people. Don't think I'm not going to be mean to everyone else though. only my friends will get special treatment… and maybe Alejan-." she then realized what she was saying about Alejandro, "Forget I said that!"

-End Confessions-

After Chris shook off the look of shock he said rather loudly to get everyone's attention, "IT'S TIME TO SORT YOU INTO TEAMS!"

Hearing the loud noise Duncan and the other competitors who didn't know about this shook off the initial shock as well.

Chris continued pulling out a list, "step into the circle on the left when I call your name. DJ."

DJ walked into the circle wondering what would happen to him this year.

"Beth."

Beth stood in the circle next to DJ.

"Zoey."

She stepped into the circle.

"Mike."

Mike was walking to the circle when he stubbed his toe on a rock. He gasped and turned into Chester "Darn kids! not helpin' an old man get around without stubbing his toe!" He gasped and turned back to Mike again when he heard Zoey calling his name. to any other group of kids this would have been weird but not to the Total Drama contestants.

"Sadie."

Sadie sadly left Katie's side and crossed her fingers that Katie would be on the same team as her.

"Man this is getting boring I'm going to call more than one at once… Tyler, Lindsey, Owen, Sam, Dakota, Brick, Justin, Harold, Leshawna, Sierra, and Katie."

All of the mentioned contestants walked into the circle but Katie ran into it happy to be on the same team with Sadie.

But Sierra walked rather slowly bummed about not being on the same team as Cody.

"Ok then the rest of you go to the other circle."

Cody, Alejandro, Bridgette, Izzy, Eva, Jo, Scott, Heather, Noah, Courtney, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, and Dawn all walked over. Duncan just stared before asking, " Did you put me on a team with both my ex-girlfriends on purpose?!"

"Why yes, Duncan, yes I did." was Chris's answer.

Duncan just glared at Chris and walked into his teams circle. Chris tossed Harold a red banner. Harold let it unfold to what looked like some sort of bird in flight with sound lines coming out of it's mouth.

"You are now known as the Screaming Parrots!"

"Cool!" was Harold's reply.

He tosses Duncan a blue banner. Duncan let it unfold to a picture of a light blue tiger with dark blue stripes that looked like it was stalking prey. His eyes widened in realization. He didn't notice but so did Courtney's. He thought it might be just a coincidence, but with Chris as the host he had his doubts.

:Flashback:

_after riding 'Sudden Death' the scariest, loopiest, and fastest coaster in the amusement park_

_Duncan was losing his sense of balance after that ride. He was stumbling and almost fell over. A hand reached out and steadied him before he hit the ground. "Can't handle a rollercoaster, Duncan? After all your the one who wanted to go on it."_

_Duncan looked at the person who had steadied him. It was Courtney standing up strait as ever no signs of dizziness. Even though it was hard he managed to get out the words, "Well, Princess, I probably shouldn't have eaten that corn dog before the ride." It was true Duncan had eaten a corn dog and Courtney had not._

_Courtney just gave a sarcastic "uh-huh, right." before Duncan and her went in search of the next activity they were going to do. Duncan had his arm around Courtney's waist. He saw one of those booths where one would throw a ball at the milk jugs and try to knock them all over. Still embarrassed over not being able to handle the coaster he decided to prove how manly he was by knocking all of them down. _

_"Let's go over there." He suggested. Courtney agreed to go. Duncan laid down a $5 dollar bill and the guy gave him 5 balls. Duncan turned to Courtney: "I'm going to win you a prize." He turned back to the game and threw the first one and hit the stack on the left, knocking them down. He threw another and hit the stack in the middle but it didn't knock all of them off. It took one throw to knock the right stack down and the remaining two throws to finish off the middle. Duncan looked satisfied that he had knocked them all down and decided which prize to pick for his Princess. Looking at the prizes he remembered her favorite animal was a white tiger so he picked the large, somewhat realistic looking white tiger stuffed animal._

_He saw Courtney's eyes light up. "How did you know?" he heard her voice ask with honest curiosity._

_His answer was, "Believe it or not I actually do listen to you when you tell me stuff."_

_His answer was met with a passionate kiss. Suddenly being proven manly didn't matter to him anymore. all that mattered was his Princess._

:End Flashback:

"You will officially be known as the Killer Tigers!"

Duncan's face became sad after he remembered that particular incident. Again though he didn't notice it so did Courtney's. But Chris, who was eyeing both of them, noticed and his smirk grew but that was barely noticeable to the contestants.

-Confession Cam-

|Chris| "The producers want me to do anything and everything to get DxC and GxT back as couples in the show. apperantly, their kids were major DxC and GxT fans. And their kids weren't to happy about me letting DxC and GxT break up or the fact that I encouraged it, so... yeah. I don't really know how you can try to subtly push a couple together but were going to try it. First move put them all on the same team."

-End Confession-

* * *

**(the confessional is in a small room with a single armchair)**

**I wanted Heather, Gwen, and Courtney as friends because in the beginning of the third season when they weren't fighting they all seemed to make a good team. so hence I made the Amazon Trio.**

**I am sorry for any punctuation, spelling, or other grammer issues that come up. I know i'm not the best with those :\**

**thank you to all the people who reviewed. **


	3. Challenge Número Uno

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Total Drama, or any of it's contestants.**

* * *

Chris lead the contestants on an up-hill climb. some contestants were fine and hardly out of breath a.k.a. Alijandro, Heather, Courtney, Tyler, Eva, Jo, and other physically fit contestants; others were panting on the ground a.k.a. Owen, Harold, Cody, Sam and other physically un-fit contestants. suddenly they realized where they were when Chris started speaking.

"Now for the first Challenge, Classic Total Drama's Jump off the cliff!" Chris started, "only this time instead of wearing the chicken hat whoever doesn't jump off is eliminated, also you won't have to make a hot tub. so have fun and remember don't jump into the circle with the sharks!"

"This time anyone can jump whenever. there will be no team elimination ceremony unless everyone jumps and we have to do a tie breaker." Chris announced.

"OMG the classic Total Drama Cliff! this is the best moment in my entire life!" Sierra screamed in happiness before she quickly jumped off.

"Katie, let's jump together." Sadie squealed

"That's like such a good idea, Sadie." Katie agreed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" they both happily screamed as they fell.

Courtney and Heather were looking over the edge of the cliff and both of them suddenly jumped away from the edge. Gwen looked at them and remembered that neither of them actually jumped off the cliff. Heather had been thrown off by Leshawna and Courtney had just not jumped. Gwen decided it was up to her to help them.

"Courtney, it's not a calculated risk anymore. If you don't jump Chris will kick you off. You don't want that to happen do you. Based on what we've done on this show, this is cake. Remember Total Drama Action? You wrestled a shark for your PDA and jumped off a waterfall. Chris even kicked us off of a plane! This is easy! and Heather even though you didn't jump off on your own will, you have survived this jump. so you know that you'll survive again. now who's with me!?" Gwen finished as she stuck her hand out. Both Courtney and Heather put their hands on top of Gwen's.

"We're in!" they answered in unison.

-Confessional Cam-

|Gwen| "Wow, I didn't know I was that good of a motivational speaker. Guess you learn something new every season."

-End Confessional-

Courtney, all fear gone now, performed a perfect swan dive into the lake, landing right in the circle. Heather jumped off next. Following them was Gwen. Both Heather and Gwen landed in the center as well.

No one else had any problems until all that was left was DJ, Justin, Beth, and Owen. DJ, Justin, and Beth were looking at each other. They both didn't want to go home. Owen had decided to get it over with and run in. He closed his eyes and ran for it. DJ, Justin, and Beth weren't quick enough and Owen ran into them. They screamed loud enough to wake the dead. A huge wave splashed everything.

"What?! all of you jumped? well I was hoping I'd get at least two losers, you know to make this a double elimination. well then I guess it's up to the tiebreaker, Hot tubs!" Chris spoke.

Beth raised her hand and asked, "I thought you said no hot tubs didn't you?"

"I wasn't expecting a tiebreaker to be needed. Anyways the boxes will be pushed in assigned pairs of two, my choice. even more fun the two will be hand-cuffed" he finished with a smirk, as he heard the collective groans.

"Ok for the Screaming Parrots… Mike and Zoey, Sam and Harold, Dakota and Leshawna, Katie and Sadie, Lindsey and Justin, DJ and Sierra, Beth and Owen, Brick and Tyler!"

Mike and Zoey seemed happy, along with Katie and Sadie for getting exactly who they wanted to be paired with. Tyler, however called out to Chris, "Why did you put Justin with Lindsey instead of me?!"

"Because, I can. Now get over it!" Chris yelled back.

Harold had wanted to be with Leshawna but from seeing the fourth season he knew that Sam would be interesting to talk to about Dungeons and Dragons, World of Warcraft, and Starwars.

"Now for the Killer Tigers… Since this team has one less member one of you will have to push by yourself… Gwen and Trent"

Their eyes widened and when the cuffs were put on they couldn't even look at each other because if they did one of them would blush.

"Geoff and Bridgette"

They smiled as the cuffs came on and started making out until they heard Eva shout: "You better not ruin this challenge with your lip locking!" they abruptly broke apart and stood ready for the challenge to start.

"Noah and Izzy"

Izzy jumped happily up and down and grabbed Noah. Noah shot a look that screamed 'help!'

"Heather and Alejandro"

Heather crossed her arms and refused to look at Alejandro in fear that she might be tempted to kiss him. He was trying to flirt with her.

"Eva and Scott"

"Cody and Dawn"

"Jo"

"Good don't want any weaklings having to push by themselves." this caused all of the team to glare at her, except Duncan and Courtney, they saw that they were the only two left. in their head they were chanting, 'no, no please no, this has to be a mistake' then the thought that went through their heads was, 'You did this on purpose!'

"Duncan and Courtney"

Chef grabbed Courtney and dragged her to where Duncan was. he was about two to three yards away. he grabbed the handcuffs and placed them on Courtney's left wrist and Duncan's right. Chef then dragged Courtney up to her feet. they has originally been to shocked to move, hence why Courtney had to be dragged.

Everyone began to push their boxes. Courtney kept her head down not wanting to look at Duncan for the fear that she might cry.

* * *

**wow moving is hard! Time Warner just hooked our cable and internet up today so here is the next update! this challenge is two part because I didn't want to keep you waiting for me to write the second part.**


	4. The First Elimination

**ok here is the next chapter.**

* * *

The killer tigers were pushing along their boxes. Gwen and Heather looked over to Courtney and felt bad for her. Suddenly their situation with their exes (I think Alejandro counts) didn't seem as bad and they continued pushing the box. Jo was easily pushing hers by herself and Scott couldn't keep up with how fast Eva was pushing the box. Eva just threw him on top of the box and began to push both him and the box along. Duncan looked at Courtney and felt something tug at his heart, was it, could it be, guilt? He had wanted to apologize but he couldn't find the words. He wanted to tell her he loved her and he made a mistake but he didn't feel he deserved it or that he ever would deserve it. He then thought to himself, but trying is better than nothing. He began trying to think of a way to make it up to her. Hopefully he could do it before either of them was voted off.

The screaming Parrots had nowhere near as many problems with geting along. Dakota and Leshawna were chatting about Harold and Sam. Harold and Sam were talking about their World of Warcraft characters. "I have a level 85 Night Elf mage." Harold proudly stated. Sam shared his character details, "I have a level 85 Blood Elf death knight." they began sharing more about their adventures in gaming.

(A/N: in this universe Mists of Pandaria has not come out yet so Cataclysm is the latest version in which the level cap is 85)

the only one having a problem was Tyler, who was glaring at Justin, while pushing his box.

Both teams had made it with the Tigers being slightly ahead due to Eva and Jo. Eva, dragging Scott off the box, began smashing open the boxes; Jo was doing the same, without dragging anyone. everyone gasped in horror as their were no instructions this time, panicking Bridgette asked, "Does anyone here know how to build a hot tub?!" Cody raised his hand.

"I think I might remember from the hot tub building in season one."

"Good" Bridgette said and they began building under Cody's lead.

Meanwhile the Screaming parrots had no idea what they were doing but tried anyways.

Chris came to judge the hot tubs. The parrot's was covered in duct tape and the tiger's was not. Looks was not the thing Chris was looking for though. "Turn the hot tub on and make it with bubbles." they turned their hot tubs on and Chris had and unnamed intern put his hand in the parrot's hot tub. the intern screamed taking his, now burnt, hand out. Chris judged saying, "I think you guys got it a bit too hot." The intern took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and put his other hand in the tiger's hot tub. His eyes opened surprised and he pulled his non-burnt other hand out.

"I guess that solves that, Parrots I'll see you at elimination. Oh and Chef tell the tigers that their reward is keeping the handcuffs until the next challenge, Chris laughed sadistically and Chef went to un-cuff the Parrots. The Tigers waited to be un-cuffed.

Chef began laughing. "What's so funny?!" Heather demanded.

Chef wiped a tear out of his eye, "Chris said your guy's reward was you get to keep the cuffs until the next challenge." He tried to pull a strait face, but he began laughing again.

Jo just shrugged since she didn't have cuffs in the first place, but Heather yelled, "CHRIS, WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!"

Courtney looked down again and Duncan spoke up, "If we are going to do this we'll have to talk to each other. Which bed are we sleeping in?"

Courtney looked into his ocean blue eyes and barely managed to keep herself from crying: "We can sleep in yours."

At the elimination deck the parrots were just as disappointed about the day as the tigers were. Chris began calling out names: "And the campers that are safe are, Mike, Sam, Leshawna, Dakota, Harold, Zoey, Katie and Sadie, Tyler, Beth, and Lindsey." He looked at Brick, Justin, and Owen. "One of you three is going home tonight. And the person going home is"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Owen!" Chris tossed two marshmallows to Brick and Justin.

"But why?" was Owens question.

"You already won a season, dude." was Chris's answer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Owen happily walked to the dock of shame and boarded the boat of losers.

-Elimination Cam-

|Mike| "I don't really know who to vote for really, but Owen's already won a season, so …"

|Zoey| "I really don't want to vote anyone off but I guess since Owen already won …"

|Sam| "Since no one really messed up we just didn't know how build a hot tub, I guess I have to say, Owen since he won the first season."

|Harold| "Owen you have already tasted the sweet flavor of victory, so I'm afraid since no one messed up that it is you I must vote for."

|Leshawna| "I don't want to vote off one of the nicest people here but sorry Owen you had your victory."

|Dakota| "Um…"

|Katie and Sadie| "I vote for Owen, he already like, won" Sadie said. "Me too." Katie agreed

|Lindsey| "What am I supposed to be doing here again?"

|Tyler| "I VOTE FOR JUSTIN!"

|Justin| Justin, who had given up on trying to use his brain since it only brought him grief, was looking into his mirror.

|Owen| Owen had a hat and picked a name out, "Brick."

|Beth| "Sorry Owen."

|Brick| "Owen, you've already won, so I think it's time for you to retire soldier."

-End Eliminations-

* * *

**And there you have it the first elimination**


End file.
